


OTP Challenge Day Two: Cuddling  Somwehre

by That1Fangurl



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: KageHina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Gay birds, Kageyama is acutally nice, M/M, Nishinoya pulling tricks, hinata hates sleeping on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere<br/>Hinata can't get comfortable enough to sleep on the bus ride home, so Kageyama offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP Challenge Day Two: Cuddling  Somwehre

Hinata hated sleeping on the bus. He absolutely loathed it. The seats were uncomfortable and cramped. He hated not being able to sprawl out like he usually did when he slept. And since he normally sat with Kageyama, the setter would get annoyed when it took Hinata a really long time to get comfortable.

Training today had been rather rough and Hinata really wanted to get some rest. They were already halfway to Karasuno and he hasn’t been able to get any shut eye. Most of the team was asleep already and Hinata was stuck looking out the window drowsily. He heard Kageyama sigh with what sounded like frustration. 

“Switch me spots,” Kageyama demanded in a hushed tone as he tapped his spikers arm.

“Huh? But I thought you liked sitting by the isle?”

“Just, switch me spots alright.”

Without saying another word Hinata stood up long enough to let Kageyama slide over by the window before he sat himself down by the isle. Kageyama adjusted himself so he was leaning against the window then he put his legs up on the seat in front of them.  
The setter reached out and gently pulled on Hinata’s arm. “Lay back.”  
“What?”

Having enough of the spikers questions, Kageyama pulled harder on Hinata’s arms so that Hinata was lying in the seat with his head on Kageyama’s chest. After waiting a few moments he looked down at the top of Hinata’s head. The light from the setting sun emphasized all the different shades of orange in his hair.

“There? Comfortable?” 

When he didn’t get a response a small smile crossed his face and he too slowly drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~

The sound of a camera clicking is what finally woke Kageyama. His deep blue eyes slowly opening just in time to see a flash of brown and blonde hair to duck in the seat in front of him.  _ Nishinoya.  _ Kageyama went to sit up but was stopped by the weight of Hinata still sleeping on his chest.

As soon as the libero thought it was safe, he started to slowly peek over the seat and back at the cuddling couple behind him. However, he froze when he met Kageyama’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll send you a copy,” Nishinoya turned his phone around to show Kageyama the picture he took of him and Hinata and flashed him a sly smile.

“Delete that picture,” Kageyama said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the middle blocker that was still asleep on his chest.

“Why? It’s so cute,” The libero said with a grin as he looked at the photo

“Delete. The. Picture.”

“It’s not like you can make me. As long as Hinata is asleep you aren’t going to move.”

As if on cue Hinata started to wake up, his body shifting before pushing himself into a sitting position just as the bus stopped. Hinata watched Nishinoya bound off the bus with a grin, his phone in his hand.  
“Nishinoya!” Kageyama shouted as he darted after him “Delete the picture!”  
As the two team members chased each other around the empty parking lot of the school, the rest of the team began to pile off the bus. One member after the other stood in a line right in front of the bus. They all watched the exchange with mild amusement (except Tsukishima).

“Alright! I’ll delete it,” Nishinoya came to a stop and held up one hand as his thumb started tapping on his phone. A few moments later, Nishinoya looked up at the setter with a slightly apologetic look. “Oh, oops. That was the mass text button. Sorry.” 

Kageyama’s blue eyes widened slightly as he heard everyone else’s phones go off behind him, and a chorus of  _ aww _ ’s rang in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by DarkPitsNipples


End file.
